Rebirth or Fantasy?
by Sita 900
Summary: It is not like me to write Aeris fictions, but....... Aeris woke up to find blackness and confusion. What happened? Where was she? When things begin to clear, she is forced to make a tremendous choice. **THE READER WILL GET TO CHOOSE AERIS' CHOICE!
1. Two Men of Love

A.N: It is not like me to write a fan fiction about Aeris. But I felt I should. Enjoy!  
  
Aeris Gainsborough was floating. She wasn't sure where she was going or what was happening. All she knew was that she didn't weigh a pound, and she was floating through space. Through time. She was floating through many relms. Her eyes were closed, and so blackness was all she saw.  
Am I even moving? Aeris wondered. She felt no wind hitting her. No air at all. Am I even breathing?  
She let her eyes flutter open. She had to blink. Where was she?  
Stars.  
All her eyes let her see were stars. No. Were they stars? They were little white balls of sparkling excistance. She seemed to be shooting through them. She stared at them in awe. All at once, they dissapeared. Aeris felt herself standing upright, her feet firmly on the ground. She glanced quickly around her. She could see nothing but black. Even the ground was black.  
"What..." Aeris began, "happened?"  
She realized then that her hair was down and tangled. She reached her right hand back, feeling for her pink bow. It was gone.  
"No!" Aeris said outloud. She franticly looked about for it. "Where is it!?"  
She stopped and lowered her arms to her sides. She had a feeling she'd never see it again. It saddened her a bit; her real mother had given her the bow when she was a little girl. That is why she always wore it. To remember her mother.  
Aeris glanced downwards at her body, checking to see if her clothing was still there. It was. She giggled to herself, feeling foolish.  
Now, where am I? Aeris wondered after she saw she was in one piece.  
She took a step forward, her green eyes narrowed. There was no light anyware, yet she seemed to glow in a light dazzle.  
"Hello?" Aeris called out. There was no answer. "Can anyone hear me?"  
Silence.  
How did I get here? Aeris asked herself. She couldn't remember....  
"Cloud?" Aeris called out to her friends. "Tifa? Red? Barret? Anyone?"  
She turned around, hoping to see something, anything. Yet she knew she was stuck in this confusing void. She fought hard to think.  
She vagualy remembered the blade sliceing through her body. She hardly remembered falling into Cloud's arms.  
...Am I dead?  
It all hit her at once. She was on the alter, praying for Holy. Then she was watching from the shore. Standing next to Tifa and Vincent, as they watched Cloud let her lifeless body sink into the crystal clear waters. In a blink, Aeris was seeing Cloud and Tifa sleep on eachother's shoulders in front of the Highwind.  
Aeris remembered all this. She also remembered spiriling towards Meteor, despratly trying to stop it.  
And then she was floating through space.  
"Now what?" Aeris whispered to nobody. She sat down on the black ground. Saddness and glory plagued her.  
  
"I'll come back when it's all over!"  
  
She had helped save the planet-- but it had cost her everything.  
"It was either I die," Aeris said, standing up and walking. "Or everyone, including myself, would perish."  
If only I could have been with Cloud a while longer....  
Suddenly, Cloud's face appeared. Not just his face: it was a hundred times it's natural size.  
"Whhhaaa!?" Aeirs cried out, falling backwards onto her butt. Cloud's face was so big it took up her entire vision and then some.  
"Cloud?" Aeris called out to him. His mako-eyes focused on her.  
"Aeris," he whispered. Still, his voice was deafining.  
"Cloud? Where are we?"  
He shook his head. "You are not sure."  
"That's why I'm asking."  
Cloud's head shrank to the normal size, and his body appeared with it. He stood in the cocky way that he did, peering at her gently yet mockingly.  
Aeris ran forward to him, throwing him into a big hug. "Oh! I never thought I'd see you again! ....Hug me back, please?"  
He did not. She didn't understand why.   
"Cloud?" Aeris asked. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. His eyes held the look of pure confustion. "It's Aeris. Aeris, Cloud."  
"No. Who?"  
"Aeris," Aeris repeated, almost despratly. "The flower girl you met in the slums."  
He shook his head and pushed her away from him. "I don't understand."  
"I'm Aeris Gainsborough!" Aeris said, reaching out for him again. "Why don't you remember me? I died for you! I died for the planet! I died for all of our friends! I'm the one who prayed for Holy! Cloud-- you've got to remember."  
His eyes narrowed, yet the confusion remained. "Of course I remember you. I'm not blind. I know who you are. I know what you did..." His lower part of his jaw trembled. "I don't understand."  
She became calm and was instantly there for him. "What don't you understand?"  
"Where am I?" Cloud asked her quietly. "Why am I here? Why am I here, with you?" A shudder passed through him. "No. I shouldn't be here with you!"  
His words wounded her. "What do you mean?"  
He hesitated, then shook his head forcefully. "The last I remembered was seeing Lifestream flowing towards Meteor to destroy it. There was a blinding white light-- and then-- and now-- I am stadning next to you in this blackness."   
"I don't know why either." Aeris told him. "After I... died, I was almost watching you and the others continue your journey. I remember feeling myself and others being pulled towards Meteor... then I came here. Surronded by black."  
He cast her a look. "But we're the only things shinning. We are glowing, Aeris.... May I ask you something before we try to figure out where we are?"  
She smiled sweetly. "Anything."  
"After I defeated Sephiroth, I saw a hand reaching down to me. I reached back up to it. I wasn't sure who's it was. I couldn't tell. I blinked and saw Tifa calling for me... Who's hand was that?"  
She was gratefull. "My hand. I wanted to show you that Tifa was trying to save you."  
He nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. "Thank you, Aeris. For everything."  
"I only wished to help you, Cloud," she paused.   
"Now, where the hell are we?"  
"Lost," came a voice from behind them.  
The two whirled around to see a figure walking swiftly towards them. He had long spiky black hair and was dressed remotely the same as Cloud.  
"Zack!" Aeris and Cloud cried out at the same time.  
When Zack was near enough to touch them, he nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "Hi there, guys. Welcome to my world."  
"Your world...?" Aeris was puzzeled.  
"Why the hell are we in your `world'?" Cloud demanded.  
Zack seemed to ignore Cloud and took a step closer to Aeris. "Aeris- you know you are dead."  
Aeris paused then nodded slowly, "Yes. That doesn't explain why--"  
"You're dead also, Cloud." Zack said.  
"What!?" Cloud and Aeris cried out, once again at the same time.  
"When Lifestream stopped Meteor, it sent out a blast. The Highwind went flying. You were tossed from the plane, went hurdling towards the ground, and died on impact." There was no regret in Zacks words.  
Aeris looked at Cloud, shocked. She tried to read his expressions, but could not. His face was blank, and maybe a bit pale. All of a sudden, an unsure smile broke out onto his handsome face.  
"No." Cloud stated. He simply stated.  
"Cloud..." Aeris began, knowing it was true.  
Cloud shook his head, the smile turning eerie. "Where's Tifa? I want to see Tifa."  
"Does Tifa always have to be around," Aeris asked with slight irritation.  
Cloud looked at her, a shocked look on his face. "Damnit!!! I'm not dead."  
"Yes, you are." Zack told him again. "How else would you explain seein' Aeris and me?"  
"I'm dreaming." Cloud said loudly. Then he shook his head for the thousanth time. "I can't be dead..."  
Zack reached over and touched Aeris' left arm. "We should leave him alone. He needs time to think."  
Aeris nodded, "Okay." she leaned over to Cloud. "We're leaving, Cloud. Alright?"  
Cloud looked frightend. "Aeris--!"  
"Yes?"  
"....." he paused. Casting Zack a hurt look he nodded. "Yes. Leave me alone."  
Aeris, out of the corner of her eye, saw Zack turn and begin to walk away. Aeris hesitated. She didn't want to leave Cloud alone.   
"Go." Cloud said sternly.  
Aeris turned quickly and chased after Zack. When she caught up to him, he looked at her.  
"Long time no see," his voice held little emotion.  
"Yes," Aeris agreed. "It has been a long time.... how come we're the only one's here?"  
"I waited for you." Zack said. "I've waited for you... for years."  
"Zack..."  
"I loved you, Aeris." Zack told her. "I waited for you for a long time, to find you are in love with Cloud. You completly forgot about me!"  
"Zack..."  
"What?"  
"I never forgot about you." Aeris admitted, searching his eyes. "I always talked about you to Cloud and the others. You left me so suddenly, I was left lost and alone. Do you still love me?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I think you do," Aeris said and knew. "I KNOW you do."  
"Do you love me?"  
"You are so much like Cloud," Aeris answered carefully. "It bothered me at first. I knew Cloud wasn't really who he thought he was. Everytime I looked at him, I saw you."  
"Do you love me," Zack repeated.  
Aeris poundered this. She loved Cloud, but was it just her love for Zack taking over her?  
"Aeris! Zack!" Aeris turned to see Cloud running towards them.  
Saved by Cloud.... Aeris thought.  
"I'll be fine. I wish I was alive, but I'll be fine." Cloud said, almost to himself than to the others. "Zack, which way do we go?"  
Zack pointed in front of him. "If you go that way, you'll enter a place where all your fantasies and dreams will meet you." He pointed to his left. "If you go this way, the way I am going, you will be reborn into another life."  
Aeris watched Cloud carefully. He was staring off into the blackness, obviously thinking.  
"I'm going to where my dreams and fantasies will be real for me," Cloud answered. "May as well have some fun before I am reborn." He glanced at her. "Where are you going?"  
She stopped breathing. "If I go to the dreams land, will I be with Cloud?"  
Zack looked hurt, "Yes..."  
Aeris started to breath again. "Alright.... I'll... um..."  
"Come with me, Aeris," Cloud said. "We'll be together for as long as we wish."  
"Well..." Aeris said. Her green eyes caught Zack's face.  
"I waited for you for so long," Zack told her. "Aeris-- come with me."  
Aeris looked back and forth from her two favorite men.  
Cloud's face told her he obviouslty thought she'd go with him.  
Zack's face said the same.  
A land where I'll be with Cloud and do whatever we please....  
....Or being reborn the same time as Zack, where we might live again with eachother.  
She must have been silent a long while. "Aeris?" Both men were calling to her.  
".....I choose....."  
  
A.N.: Alright, people. Here is where you come in. You get to pick Aeris' choice. If you want Aeris to go with Zack, move to Chapter Two. If you want Aeris to go with Cloud, skip Chapter Two and go to Chapter Three.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. "Zack... Let's be reborn together."

  
Chapter Two: "Zack... Let's be reborn together."  
  
"Zack... Let's be reborn together," Aeris said. She watched in happiness-- and sadness-- as the guys' faces showed emtion.  
Cloud's face drooped horribly.   
"Shit," Cloud whispered, and he wasn't being funny.  
Zack's face was lit up by a handsome smile. "Really? That's far out."  
He held out a hand to her, "Shall we go, my princess?"  
Aeris giggled. "We shall, my prince."  
She went to take his hand, then didn't. Her eyes were on Cloud.  
He was staring at the ground, his face a little flushed.  
"Cloud?"  
"H, hmmm?" Cloud said, not meeting her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be." Cloud said. "I'll be alright. Go on with the man you love." He raises his head and finally looked at her.   
"Come with us," Aeris begged.   
"No," Cloud said firmly. Then he asked meekly, "Why did you choose him?"  
"If I went with you," Aeris told him softly. "I would be happy, of course. But I would be living a fake life. Everything would not be real. I wouldn't even be real. If I go with Zack, I'll be happy, of course. I'll be real, everything will be real, and I'll... everything would be great."  
"I understand," Cloud said, but Aeris could tell he was extremly hurt over the whole matter.  
"Cloud?" Aeris asked, wondering if he'd really be OK.  
He nodded to her. "When we meet again..." He turned around and began to jog towards his Fantasy relm.  
Aeris watched until she could no longer see him before turning back to Zack.  
"Shall we go?" Zack asked her.  
"Wait," Aeris told him.  
"For what?"  
Aeris leaned up and kissed him gently. "I've been waiting a long time to do that again... Besides, we might not find each other in our next life."  
Zack nodded, and lowered his head to meet hers. He kissed her; it was filled with love. Aeris knew, as she returned his waited kiss, that he loved her, and he always would.  
Prehapes even more than Cloud would. Aeris had always felt that Cloud loved Tifa more than herself. But, she could always be wrong.  
My fair prince, Aeris thought as she kissed Zack. We will live together. I promise I'll find you again, Zack. Even if it takes my whole new life.  
Zack pulled back, "Damn."  
"What?"  
"I didn't say goodbye to Cloud."  
"I'm sure he knows," Aeris said. She pulled away from his arms and raced ahead of him. "Come on, slow poke!! I'll raise you to our new lives!"  
She saw Zack grin, she FELT him grin.  
"Give up, princess!" Zack commanded. "You know you'll lose!"  
Aeris giggled. "Oh yeah? Watch me!"  
She ran faster. Zack ran after her into the black void. To her amazement-- the blackness was no longer confusing.   
It was promising.  
  
The End.  
  
AN: Thanks for reading!! If you have time, will you please review?  
  
  



	3. "Cloud... I always want to be with you."

  
  
  
Chapter Three: "Cloud... I always want to be with you."  
  
"Cloud.... I always want to be with you." Aeris smiled faintly. "I'll go with you."  
"What!?" Cloud and Zack both said.  
Aeris turned to face Zack. She instantly felt guilty as she looked at him. His face looked like a burnt out star.   
"Zack," Aeris began. "Try to understand."  
Zack was bitter. "It's not that hard. You have deserted me."  
Aeris felt a twang of painful hurt inside of her heart. "No."  
"Yes." Zack shook his head. "I've waited here for you.... for years. I was planning to wait 200 more years, if that was how long you lived. I told you what happened-- and this is how you thank me. You bitch."  
His words cut through her. "Zack!"  
"Forget it," Zack spat out. He glared angrily at her, than his beautiful face fell into remorse. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry." She glanced at Cloud, who hadn't moved.  
"Cloud?" Aeris asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes."  
Aeris looked back at Zack, and gasped. He was gone.  
"Zack!!" Aeris called out. There was no reply. He had left her-- she had left him.  
She felt Cloud's hand on her arm. She smiled up at him.  
"Let's go," she said innocently. She reached and took his hand and kissed it.  
They walked hand in hand towards the Fantasy relm. Neither of them spoke. Their thoughts were clouded.  
"Cloud," Aeris said, stopping. He looked at her.  
"Yes, Aeris?"  
"Kiss me."  
Cloud blinked. "What?"  
Aeris giggled. "You heard me."  
He did as she wished. He pulled the flower girl close and kissed her soft lips. He held her and told her he loved her.  
Aeris felt a single tear flow down her left cheek. The tear was a mix of emotion.  
Happiness that Cloud loved her.  
Guiltiness that she had let Zack down.  
Sadness that Zack was gone without even a goodbye.  
Love for Cloud. Her Cloud.  
She broke the kiss and smiled up at him. "What shall we pretend?"  
Cloud smiled back, "That we are getting ready for our marrige-- and all our friends are there."  
Aeris liked that idea very much.  
  
The End!  
  
AN: Thanks for reading!! If you can, will you please review??  
  
  



End file.
